Para construir um Lar
by BelialNails
Summary: Hogwarts era seu lar.


**Título**: To Build a Home

**Fandom: **_Harry Potter_

**Notas**_**: **__Eu estava ouvindo a música "To Build a Home" presente em um dos mais lindos vídeos que eu já tive a chance de ver e estava realmente uma porcaria quando comecei a escrever isso e estranhamente cada palavra pareceu me acalmar. _

_Realmente, Harry Potter é a história mais mágica do mundo. _

_Fanfic sem betagem, desculpe qualquer erro;_

**Resenha**_**: **__Hogwarts __**era**__ seu lar. _

_ Harry Potter nunca teve um lar. Nunca foi permitido a ele ter a chance de saber como seria ter um._

_ Ele não sabia o que era acordar domingo de manhã com o cheiro de ovos mexidos no ar e receber o sorriso caloroso de sua mãe assim que entrasse na cozinha, o jovem Harry não conseguia imaginar como seria ouvir seu pai lhe contar aventuras do seu tempo em Hogwarts e muito menos como seria o sentimento de quando ele dividisse segredos com ele. Não importava quantas horas ele perdia tentando imaginar como seria sentir os dedos de Lily por seus cabelos ou como seria o aroma de seu perfume quando ela o abraçasse tudo que Harry tinha era uma sensação fraca que o deixava frustrado e ainda mais solitário_

_Quando a chuva forte fazia a casa de seus tios soltar pequenos rangidos e ele acordava assustado no meio da noite ele sempre tentava imaginar como seria a voz de seu pai lhe falando que estava tudo bem, que ele apenas tinha tido um sonho ruim e que ele não estava sozinho e mesmo que a voz em sua mente fosse fraca e ele não pudesse sentir de verdade o abraço caloroso que tanto queria essa fraca imagem conseguia acalmar seu coração e ele voltava a dormir tranquilo, até a próxima chuva ou o próximo pesadelo. _

_ Harry Potter apenas morava com seus tios e apesar de ter tido um teto sobre seus cabelos de mil pontas ele não tinha um lar, não tinha um lugar para correr se tudo desse errado. Ele tinha somente a casa dos seus tios, mas não tinha eles e sabia muito bem disso._

_ Nos onze anos que viveu largado em um armário sobre a escada o jovem Harry havia se acostumado com isso. Para ele era normal morar embaixo da escada, mesmo que não fosse bom._

_ A Primeira vez que ele viu um lar de verdade foi em uma casa com quartos de menos e ruivos demais e foi somente quando Molly Weasley colocava porções extras de pudim em seu prato ele percebeu o quanto isso fazia falta para ele._

_ Ele sempre sentia um dor leve, mas suportável que congelava seus sentidos nos natais e em certos domingos do ano, mas ela era tão comum que passava desapercebida para ele. Somente quando fugiu da casa dos seus tios em um Ford Argila voador foi que ele teve noção do que aquele velho sentimento realmente significava. _

_ A Casa dos Weasleys era um lar por completo. Era feita de quartos de menos e bagunça de mais, era feita de sorrisos e vozes altas, mas ela era feita puramente de amor e cumplicidade. Ele sabia o que era amor e sentia isso sempre que abraçava seus amigos e estava com eles, mas vendo a forma que Molly sorria para seus filhos ele se perguntava como seria ter aquele sorriso direcionado a ele, mas por sua própria mãe._

_ Ele sabia como era o rosto de Lily e sabia a cor de seus olhos somente porque se via no espelho todos os dias e havia descoberto que seu cabelo era ainda mais vermelho que o de Ginny, porém ele não sabia como era sua voz e muito menos como eram seus sorrisos amorosos. Tudo que ele tinha em sua mente eram fotos antigas e memórias de um espelho antigo, mas enquanto via o sorriso de Molly ele se perguntava se aquele que havia visto em seu primeiro ano era realmente um sorriso de uma mãe. Se era o sorriso de sua mãe. _

_ Com o tempo ele ficou ocupado demais para se preocupar com isso e o sentimento voltou ao seu lugar. Aquela sensação fria, mas passageira em manhãs de domingo e natal voltou a ocupar o lugar já reservado no coração do jovem Harry e ele estava ocupado demais para se importar com isso. _

_ Ele conheceu outras pessoas e entre elas aquelas que dividiram a juventude com seus pais. Soube de segredos que envolviam aquele de quem herdou os cabelos de mil pontas e isso estranhamente pareceu diminuir aquele sentimento frio, mas antigo que morava em seu coração. _

_ Com uma guerra à sua frente ele não teve tempo para pensar nisso, muito menos para sentir falta de algo mas assim que ele deu fim à velha profecia que lhe tirou até a vida ele desejou mais do que tudo ter um lar para se esconder. Um lar para correr porque tudo estava ruim demais para suportar sozinho._

_ Ele quis sentir os braços de sua mãe enquanto ela lhe dizia que tudo havia sido somente um sonho ruim e poder sentir o perfume dela lhe provar que tudo havia sido um sonho, apenas um sonho. Ele queria olhar para seu pai e ver o sorriso carinhoso dele, mas enquanto Harry olhava as mortes e a destruição ao seu redor ele somente desejou ter um lar._

_ Um lar com pisos de madeira e um jardim, um lar onde sua cama fosse próxima a janela e seu quarto fosse cheio de posters do Chudley Cannons, mas quando seus olhos verdes iguais aos de Lily se focavam no castelo semi-destruído ele sentiu seu peito se acalmar e um sorriso cansado, mas tranquilo cuidar de seus lábios. _

_ Hogwarts __**era**__ seu lar. _

_ Poderia não ser os carinhos de sua mãe, muito menos as palavras de conforto e coragem de seu pai, mas Hogwarts havia dividido tudo com ele._

_ Era um castelo velho com tantas lembranças e perdas que parecia o aceitar como os braços de uma mãe e lhe confortar como as palavras de um pai e, apesar das paredes não ter o cheiro de ovos mexidos de domingo e nem de nenhum perfume agradável Harry sentiu-se tranquilo ao deixar a destruição para trás e voltar para sua casa e descansar._

_ Descansar até que estivesse com forças suficientes para escolher quais seriam as cores da parede de seu próprio lar. _


End file.
